Trapped in time
by Muraille
Summary: Zuko tries to prove his love to katara , he saves her from the snow storm but gets frozen in the process . Eventually he finds himself behind a mirror watching himself Trapped in time
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped in time**

Could she feel it ?

Oh god tell me she could. My blood ran cold , my lungs stopped breathing . I longed to tell her the truth , but my tongue began to swell. My feet were unsteady ... I was about to fall. I gazed into her eyes once more and all I could see was time. Like a Cinderella story rewritten in my mind . The air was silent , the wind wouldn't whistle ...

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tick

Tock

Ringing my mind

I was no longer in a iced cold room trying to prove my love to her

I was looking at my self from inside a mirror

Frozen in front of her

Trapped in time ...


	2. Chapter 2

flashback

Is he awake ?

What a sleepy head . I shook his shoulders to see . His golden , fiery eyes were shut tight and I could feel his muscles relax . So I waited ... But eventually I gave in . The sound of his chest rising up and down and him tossing and turning was I my ears could sense . I looked at the once proud fire Lord , he looked for once at peace . Some where in wonderland his wild hair would dance free and his red , girly like lips would always form a smile . I've always wanted that for him .

It was my goal

What I lived for

To show him a better future , with singing fire lilies and dancing dragons was all I longed for .

Nothing meant more to me then him

I could now feel the sun's rase peaking through our window . His eyes were now fluttering as fast as a butterfly's wings and fluttered open instantly. He gazed at me with the strangest expression , like he had no idea where we were or who I was . " zuko ?" , I spoke first . His hesitation was obvious despite him trying to hide it . I swallowed hard . Did he remember me ? Did he know who I was ? Where we were ? Did his thoughts devour his present mind ?

_SNAP OUT OF IT ZUKO !_

As if he read my mind , his expression softened and he managed to smile . He paused for a moment but managed to say " katara " in a hoarse voice . I suddenly realised he became paler than before and he began to cough violently . That was when my heart began to sink

End of flashback

" Arrrrrrrrrgh!" I screamed in tears . Was this it ? Is this what it feels like to be tormented by nightmares ?! " zuko , you can't leave me now ! , ZUKO!" I screamed again as I touched his frozen figure . Is this what's going to happen he dies ? Hard times we've had will hunt me ? I was not going to stand for this . There has to be something I can do ...

Otherwise , we will forever be trapped in time ...


	3. Chapter 3

She's crying ...

This is all my fault . My soul is trapped behind hidden chains , no one to shout to ...

No help around . I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply .

At that point , my thoughts got the better of me ...

Flashback

Her stubborn side has always been my favourite . I've always admired her strength , compassion and courage . But today was different . we've been yelling for a couple of hours and we'd seem to be getting no where . Her blue eyes were narrow and lips pressed together - shut tightly . She paced back and forth around the room with an unclear expression on her face . The trip was going to be dangerous, and hell was coming for me ...

There was a long silence between us , until words escaped my mouth . " Your not coming , katara it's too dangerous . I need to do this alone . If your upset I didn't write to you the last time I went on a trip , I won't forget this time I promise ."

"You idiot !" She called me that night ." I don't care if you don't right at all ! "

"So you don't want me to write ?" I asked suspiciously

"Arrrrrgh" she screamed at me . I hated it when she did that , but there was no anger in her eyes . All my eyes gazed at was pain . Sadness . Anxiousness. The fear of losing a loved one , that was what burned through her eyes . Silence was the only gas that polluted the room at that point . This time words did not come out. Eventually her eyes became less tense , she inhaled and then attempted to speak ." Zuko , your brave , true , loyal , honest ... I couldn't ask for a better husband . You mean the world to me " at that point she wrapped her arms around my waist ." Iroh means a lot both us and I know how import this mission to find him means to you . Please let me come with you , if something happened to you , I don't think I could go on . If you have to pass away then I want to be right by your side , but we're not going to !" I laughed at that point . " so if your risking your life to save iroh then so I'm i !" , my eyes were filled with tears . I've never known someone to care about me that much , or love apart from uncle and mother . Maybe azula a tiny bit . I finally gave in . I put my arms around her and squeezed her as tight as I could . I stared at the horizon , beyond our open window . The future was now anyone's guess whether we live or die , it was just a matter of time .

The next morning , we left the fire nation early . We took a small ship I used on my travels while hunting the avatar , some food and some supplies . Guards weren't necessary since me and katara were both master benders . I left Izumi ( our daughter ) , azula and mother incharge to rule while we were gone or incase we didn't return . I didn't want those thoughts poisoning my mind at this point . It wasn't healthy ! Also it would probably reduce our hopes on finding uncle . Katara seems so confident , so determined ... I couldn't take that away from her ,

Not now

Not ever

We got to the foot of the snowy mountain a few days later . A blizzard was invading our territory and we could barely see a thing . Thank Agni I was travelling with a water bender , katara made an ice shield which blocked the heavy snow , making it easier to see . As we climbed higher , the ground got steeper and steeper and we were at least 2 feet deep inside the snow . Walking was starting to get out of the picture . The blizzard began to disperse so we stopped for a break .

It's been 4 hours

Still no uncle

End of flashback

It's like My thoughts went back inside my brain at that point . What had happened ? Uncle's in trouble , katara's in trouble ... I'm in trouble ! "Arrrrrgh!" I thought to myself . I'm losing my mind , losing control , thoughts and feelings are now my worst nightmares . I wonder what's going on in katara's mind . Is she feeling this too ? Is she getting flashbacks of our time together ? Are her thoughts hunting her too ? I need to calm down , I'm losing my inner flame ...

I'm in a battle I don't know how to win ...


	4. Chapter 4

I can't tell ...

Is he in pain ? Can he breathe ? My world was turning upside down . Iroh had gone missing now a frozen zuko . Agni what had I done to deserve this . I can't bare it anymore . I wished the ground would swallow me up . I wished the lava underground was sprout up and burn us to death , " poooof " all our worries would disappear . But who was I kidding , we were trapped . Frozen , lost , hopeless and whatever else there was left to think of . Death was now on our doorstep . In my dreams , me and zuko would die of natural old days ... We would peaceful fall asleep in each other's arms without a care in the world . Izumi would be fully grown , mature and ready to succeed her farther as the next firelord . "No katara don't think like that " I thought in mind . Honestly I'm not ready to die . I have so much to do , so much to look forward to ,so much to achieve . I couldn't go now . If I go now what would happen to zuko ? What would become of the fire Nation? IZumi is only seventeen not mature enough to rule a nation ! She has so much to learn. Poor zuko , Izumi would be heart broken if she saw him like this .

She ... She wouldn't make it if he didn't come back in one pice

And ... And neither would I ...

No! I snapped at myself again . I couldn't think like this . It couldn't bare it . Neither would Izumi . This is torture . This situation would rip ursa inside out and it would crush azula like a 10 tonne bus driving at 65 miles per hour! I know it's unrealistic but it would so tragic . How long was this going to last ? How long was I going to have to insure this misery ? My soul can't take anymore ! Now all I could hear was the sound of my own heart breaking every minute . I had to resolve this or it's another scar written in blood on my heart . The only bloody scar that could never be healed . The only scar that was never meant to be there in the first place ...

I desperately needed to think of something better , something happier . Something soothing , filled with smiles and hugges that are worn by every one . I ran my hand through my hair as I tried to go back in time

That was when suddenly , my mind freeze framed on a memory ...

Flashback

Our break took 10 - 15 minutes . Zuko and I ate a picnic made by Izumi then carried on our search for iroh . Zuko become more and more distant as we walked , he barely said a word to me since we got on the mountain . His facial expressions were unreadable, it was hard to know how he felt . He twiched once in a while but made a quick recovery . I became worried . No anxious . His face was more and more depressed and the silence didn't help either . I wanted to make the first move .

I kept quiet though

We walked for another 2 hours , still no sign of iroh . The snow was getting stepper and stepper , we were at least 5 feet in snow . Walking was starting to get out of the picture . Zuko was in front with me right behind him . He was doing his best to melt the ice , but it seemed to be effort - told by the sweat on his face . I wanted to suggest we could swap places since I was a water bender .

I kept quiet again

The pressure was building up between us and now was not the time to argue . We were in the middle of nowhere. In no mans land . It was like being in the trenches , thousands of soldiers marching right into their death . A battle so uneven but yet not realised . Man or bullet ? Bullet wins for sure .

That was when my thoughts become reality ...

We were suddenly falling in mid air ! For who knows how long ! Where ? Why ? How ? No one knows .bMy mouth became dry and vile , ready to sprout out heart razors . It's like my body has a mind of its own . I was petrified . No zuko to comfort me , no strong arms to reassure me . All I could feel was winds , winds of air slapping my face like I was a primary school girl getting a snack off my teacher . My legs became wavy jelly and my arms were desperately trying to find something to hold onto . Just then a misty green power rose from underneath me polluting the Air . I closed my eyes and pinched my nose to avoid the side effects . But it was no good .

2 minutes later , I passed out...

3 hours later , I regained consciousness and my eyes fluttered open instantly. My brain was switched on again . I was back in reality . Once my eyes opened there was only one thing to focus on .

Zuko

Zuko's big worried eyes stood out in the crowed . He stared at me as if I were dead . His face softened once he realised the situation. It's like he was paused . Freeze framed , stuck in thoughts i couldn't scientifically explain . His eyes locked with mine , he took a breather , a sigh of relief then he smiled . His eyes formed the biggest ocean I've ever seen and was zzz about to spill any moment now ... There was no way I was going to let that happen , I pulled him towards me and kissed him . His lips felt hot and desperate against my bottom lip , I felt him kiss me back . Pushing his tongue against mine . We fused for a minute or 2 before stopping to gasp for air . I'd waited for this moment a while now , waited for that love and compassion to grow between us . We gazed into each other's eyes for longer than I expected. I wonder what zuko was thinking at this very moment . I would never know , but the spark in his eyes said it all . I smiled at him , he smiled back then pulled me to my feet . We shared a loving hug . We had now to find a way to get out of this prison . The air around us was humid and cold . The cellar was practically empty . Except for a small dressing table with a mirror smashed into 10 equal pieces . They formed a symbolic star , I didn't quite know what it meant , that wasn't my priority at the moment. The cellar was huge with nothing but us and that dresser . It was so cold , colder than in the South Pole. My home . How I missed , I surely loved the firenation , I've lived there for 20 years with my new family . Gran-gran and Pakku had visited a couple of times , so had Sokka and suki with Zara ( their daughter). Zara's the same age as Izumi , they get on pretty well . Lu ten was always bussy with military things so he never had the time . Aang and toph have visited too with Lin and Sue . They have a great time together with Izumi and Zara , we parents are now dwarf by our children . If we disappeared ,what would happen to our friends ? "No!" I forced myself to come back to reality . I had to pull myself together . I had to stand tall .

strong

I had to be hopeful , confident

optimistic

This wasn't for me

It was zuko

Izumi

For all my friends

For my family

For everyone who deserved to live ...

At that precise moment I felt cold as ice . I gasped as my heart froze . I rapidly turned around in shock . Now it was the end of the world . The figure I saw was my beloved husband frozen - head to neck . Reaching out desperately . He seamed like he could barely breathe . "Katara "he said in a squeaky voice . " Melt the ice with your firebending " I replied not knowing what to do . He said along sentence but the only things my ears could bear to hear was : Lu ten and Izumi . Zuko was too weak , his bending was dying out . I was going to repeat my sentence but ...

I didn't need an answer

Zuko was now blue as the sky , he was quickly loosing consciousness. My heart was beating fast and loudy . Tears were streaming down my face .I was about to explode . Zuko could freeze any minute but this what he said :

"Hush my love, hush be still

I have to leave you, it's God's will

Hush my love do not cry

For I am standing here, right by.

I have not gone for good you see  
>I am always right here and will join you for tea.<br>But at some point , you will not see me and all that I give  
>Hush my sweet love, I am not dead, I still live."<p>

Buckets of tears fell down my face then . I was speechless. I could hear zuko's melodic words repeating themselves in my head .

Zuko was now a completely frozen statue

End Flashback

There was nothing else to say , my dreams were now in the water . Zuko and I growing old together was now a plan for in heaven . If heaven even existed . Right now I wasn't sure . Memories of me and my true are slowly going out the window . If Tui and La could hear me , please may this separation be easier .

Oh zuko , whatever happens next , whether life takes us . I'll always remember this , because I was yours and you were mine . I could feel the icy wind in the cellar run across my body . But I didn't feel a thing this time . I felt at ease . It was as if zuko's spirit was with and he was protecting me from the cold . The sound of our song was melodious in my hears then I began to sing as I took zuko's face in my hands.

_I want to see Your face  
>As clear as the midnight stars<br>I want to feel Your love  
>Like a train running through my heart<em>

_I want to hear Your voice  
>Louder than a cannon blast<br>I want to chase after You  
>Never, ever looking back<em>

_Chorus _

_Maker of All  
>I want to know You<br>You are the flame  
>My hearts on fire<br>Just like the sun  
>Tears through the darkness<br>Im burning for You  
>My hearts on fire<em>

_I want to write to You  
>My story for a King<br>I want to play for You  
>My greatest symphony<em>

_I want to sing to You  
>The song of souls set free<br>I want to live for You  
>Just like You died for me<em>

_Chorus _

_Maker of All  
>I want to know You<br>You are the flame  
>My hearts on fire<br>Just like the sun  
>Tears through the darkness<br>Im burning for You  
>My hearts on fire<em>

Oh zuko ,No matter where we may find ourselves

Me , Izumi , iroh , azula , ursa and whoever loved you

You were our flame ...


	5. Chapter 5

His heart was now cold as ice

her cries and tears poisoned her mind

His breath refreshing and warm

Her words are dreams I do not know

We lost our way

As time went by

so now we suffer

we are forever trapped in time ... (The end )


End file.
